gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Pines
Mabelangelo Queen of the Gnomes |personality = Boy-crazy, Energetic and optimistic |birthday = (age 12)Gravity Falls Characters - DisneyChannel.com |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon Moved from Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Mabel is based on creator Alex Hirsch's sister, Ariel who is from Piedmont, California. |family = Mr. and Mrs. Pines (parents) Dipper Pines (twin brother) Grunkle Stan (great-uncle) Phil (uncle) |friends = Wendy; Soos |enemies = Gnomes; The Gobblewonker; Sherlock Holmes; 'Lil Gideon |likes = Romance; sparkles; vampires; sweaters; boys |dislikes = People messing with her brother; dating 'Lil Gideon; Smile Dip |powers = Animal calls; knitting; sculpting; designing; arts and crafts |quote = "When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have Lemon babies."}} Mabel Pines is the twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation, with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother, Dipper. Personality Mabel Pines is a buoyant and energetic optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of it. Mabel lives in a world of pre-teen novels (most about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl.http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/gravityfalls/characters/ History Season 1 Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June , Mabel and her twin brother Dipper were sent from Piedmont California to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their Great Uncle Stan. Mabel believes it is her chance to have an epic summer romance. She shows her boy obsession when she agrees to date a very mysterious creature, who is disguising himself as a teenage boy. Adventures Mabel also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Dipper as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named The Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to go find it and get the proof. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll in. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Mabel and Dipper go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. When Mabel and her brother discover Grunkle Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates her own statue of Grunkle Stan. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" Mabel and Dipper search for the murderer. Failing to do so they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by Soos and the other wax figures, only to realize the murderer wasn't human at all. They fight off the murderous wax figures. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. When Mabel goes to the Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy and friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. She eats a whole packet and begins to hallucinate, for example, when Dipper asks Mabel what he should do, Mabel has a fantasy that she's riding on a flying dolphin with fists saying, "The future is in the past. Onward, Aoshima!" Then, the store is taken over by ghosts and the ghosts use Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Abilities Mabel's abilities include animal calls and knitting skills. She designs her own sweaters and is also a skilled wax sculptor. Appearance Mabel is a short twelve year old girl. Her cheeks are round and her eyes are bright green (shown only once so far in The Inconveniencing). She has long wavy brown hair and is usually seen wearing a headband. She also wears braces. Mabel's apparel varies. Creator Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that Mabel will have a different sweater every episode. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. She is only seen wearing sweaters, with the exception of her nightshirt. Click here to see some of Mabel's sweaters. Trivia *Creator Alex Hirsch has said that Mabel is based on his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. His sister often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so he made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack Employee Category:Gravity Falls residents